Dedication To The Shadows
by UchiQueen
Summary: He was older and more athletic, a third year high school student. He was the new and improved version of the phantom sixth man. Kuroko Tetsuya was smaller and less athletic, a first year high school student. He was the original and outdated version of the phantom sixth man. These were words that echoed true, however, they really said nothing. [I own nothing, one-shot.]


**Dedication to The Shadows.**

* * *

Mayuzumi Chihiro was older and more athletic, a third year high school student. He was the _new _and _improved _version of the phantom sixth man.

Kuroko Tetsuya was smaller and less athletic, a first year high school student. He was the _original _and _outdated _version of the phantom sixth man.

_These were words that echoed true, however, they really said nothing._

* * *

"I'm not interested in the old model, new model stuff. Because my play style ... is completely different from yours." The harsh words ripped out of Mayuzumi's mouth as he tried for some sort of positive, _confirming_ reaction, pride getting the better of him.

He did not acknowledge the fleeting stern and mocking look on Akashi's face, pretending he had not seen it. Who cared what he thought anyway?

"I got here on my..." He failed to whisper and trailed off, unable to complete the statement out loud.

_You can't lie to yourself.._

* * *

Kuroko sneezed and stopped walking for a moment, blinking rapidly. It was winter and sickness was about, but Kuroko hoped he had not caught anything. For the team's sake and for his own..

"Hyuuga-senpai would be upset.." He muttered, sniffing as he started to walk again as he thought over the differences between his former and current captain's versions of _upset. _He believed,no, he knew that Hyuuga and the rest team would be more worried over his health than anything..

However, with Akashi, he knew that had not been the case. At least, definitely not towards the end..

_I better get home soon and take some medicine, I need to stay strong. That way I can help senpai win.. Tomorrow, and the whole tournament._

* * *

"Someone like you can't beat me." He had muttered, glaring down at the now benched profile of Kuroko Tetsuya.

This boy was why Akashi had approached him, he knew that now, but he still couldn't find it in him to feel anything but negativity toward Kuroko. It was almost insulting, to be compared to a complete burden like him.

He had seen the clear physical limits of this.. Brat.

_I will crush you, Kuroko, and I will reign over the shadows. Unopposed._

* * *

Kuroko was not longer invisible. He could no longer help anyone, at least not in his current state..

"Kagami-kun.." He whispered, watching the team struggle against the iron wall that was Rakuzan. His eyes narrowed and he clenched his teeth, watching as the _new _phantom started his work. He could not let this continue..

_Everyone.. Just hang on, I'll come back.. I'll think of something.._

* * *

"Let me tell you this, Mister old model of the Sixth Man." He stared blankly at the boy that was _already_ so physically exhausted. "You, the old model, have no chance of winning against me, the new model."

He couldn't quite explain it, but the look that he had received in return, as blank as it was..

It spoke more than any words could have, and Mayuzumi found his blood pumping as he frowned at the tiny player. Wasn't he afraid or upset?

_Why do you seem so excited, Sixth Man? I just stole your title.._

* * *

Kuroko exhaled and allowed his lips to twitch upward slightly as Mayuzumi darted past him. Of course, he had expected that, and Kagami was right there..

He could almost hear the other miracles working out what he was doing, but he didn't honestly care. His heart was racing and he threw himself into every play, not caring about anything outside of this game. This one of kind match-up..!

_I want to smile. It's exhilarating, to see another being that walks in the shadows.. If only shallowly, by comparison._

* * *

"You've overwritten... me...!" He was not astounded, not truly, that it had occurred. Perhaps he was astounded in the fact that he had noticed too late to stop it, or that he had done it so _quickly._

However, it showed why he had worn the title of the Phantom Sixth Man. Mayuzumi did not smile, oh no, but something in his usual proud facade cracked. No, it had not been a facade, he had been _too _proud of himself..

_I will continue and I will win.. Akashi even, he even.. He chose me.. Right?_

* * *

Kuroko was on fire, internally and outwardly, his mind working furiously as he darted around the court. It was as if he had never lost his skills, to the others. He had known, somwhere in the back of his mind, that he hadn't..

"Nice play! Kuroko, Kagami!" He smiled faintly at the compliment from Izuki, they'd scored. If they continued, they could..

_No, we will win..! It's the last chance for Kiyoshi-senpai and I have to get through to Akashi-kun..! We **will **win..!_

* * *

"If I devote myself entirely to the shadows, he'll never finish overwriting me..!" He muttered, not realizing that Akashi's eyes had flitted to him and narrowed. He was almost at the end of his usefulness, and Akashi was growing impatient..

He was sinking into his own little world of pride filled and self-fueled angst..

He had to win, that was the only thing he could think, and he wasn't quite sure if he meant the game or just against Kuroko. It had to be the game, he was clearly far superior to the first year.. There was no question of it?

Right?

_I have to surpass him.. I was given this position for a reason, I have to be better than that..!_

* * *

Kuroko was panting, but he didn't find his stamina greatly dropping as the timeout was called. If anything, he knew that there were two courses of action that Akashi could take, but one was just cruel..

"Kuroko?" Riko snapped at him, causing him to blink and nod as he sipped at his water quietly. As if he'd been listening..

_What path are you going to chose Akashi? Who are you going to be..?_

* * *

"They love me when I'm useful, but the moment I'm not, they all turn on me." He thought, sweat dripping down his face.

It was insane, they were insane, he was insane. He didn't understand why he hadn't realize this would happen, but he found his will to fight them waning. He had no excuses..

"I don't even feel like going on anymore." His thoughts darkened considerably, as he spaced out, his fists loose. "I'll happily except a substitution."

He then looked up and felt his eyes widen as he found mismatched eyes glaring at him. Of course, this was Akashi, he should know better than to expect getting off that easy..

_You win, Kuroko.. You are the only one worthy of being called the Sixth Man._

* * *

Kuroko could feel his heart drop. The whispers that seemed too loud, the look on his newfound rival's face..

No, no, no..! This was wrong, this was horrible, this was..

It as if this his only use in the world and he was made to know it. He was staring at a true phantom, capable only of distractions.

_Akashi what have you done..!? Have you lost every ounce of your humanity..?_

* * *

"It's heartless.."

He could hear the whispers and feel the confusion just fine. He could see the look Kuroko was giving Akashi, was it pity? or was it something else entirely?

_This is my only use.._

* * *

"Akashi-kun.." He glared at his former teammate, horror filling his tone. This was not the man he should have become, this was just a repeat of Teiko.

The smirk on his old mentor's face, the fact that he didn't look at him. It all enraged him, and set him further on edge. They had to win, he had to..

_I have to bring back your humanity.. I have to defeat you..! Nothing is right, not even in victory, not like this Akashi..!_

* * *

Chihiro stared at the scoreboard, slightly shocked, but not truly..

He could not feel any disappointment, nor excitement. He simply wiped the sweat off of his face and stared at the winning team. It was because of _him_, the phantom, the sixth man, Kuroko..

He had learned much today, and as Seirin celebrated, he allowed a small smile to escape him, eyes focused on the least visible man on the court.

_I'll probably never play you again, but, thank you.. Kuroko, Tetsuya.._

* * *

He could hardly believe it, but he knew it was right, they'd won. Seirin had defeated Rakuzan..!

"Kuroko!" Kagami shouted, grabbing his shadow and rubbing his fist into his head. Elated, they were all elated. He could see Hyuga and Kiyoshi hugging, Riko crying, even Mitobe was silently cheering..!

What he hadn't expected was the small smile he saw on Mayuzumi's face, however, he smiled back. It was infuriating that this was the only official game they had met in, and while he liked being the only invisible man, it had been a nice challenge..

_I'm glad, I am so gald.. Akashi didn't completely break you..!_

* * *

It wasn't as though they became friends, or even acquaintances, but they learned much from each other and they would never forget the face-off they'd had. Nor the results.

* * *

**_Fin._**


End file.
